Role Play Archive Young Ones (November, 2014)
Here you can view the last rps from Young Ones, November. Go to Role Play Archive Young Ones to see all the archives. Previous | Next November, 2014 'November 9/10' (August 22, 2013) Instant Karma1 Ju Drop lays down beside her sister and they begin grooming each other 10:26 Foa lan Tide yawns and scratches her ear 10:30 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop lays her head on her sister's back and closes her eyes, dozing into a light nap 10:31 Muzzlelad Neither Canis nor Nimrod slept to keep watch for rovers, Oriole is also becoming more aggressive and tense knowing mating season is near. 10:32 Foa lan Tide watches the pack members silently Instant Karma1 Ju Drop opens her eyes slowly as she wakes up. Getting to her paws, she shakes her pelt 10:36 Foa lan Tide wags her tail in greeting to Ju Drop 10:37 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop perks her ears and wags her tail, returning the friendly greeting 10:37 Muzzlelad Oriole stares at Animal letting out a growl, she randomly attacks her. 10:39 Foa lan Tide looks at her sister and perks her ears 10:40 Muzzlelad Animal bares her teeth and puts her tail between her legs, Oriole snaps at her aggressively. 10:40 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop lowers her ears as she watches the alpha and omega, and slowly makes her way back towards her sister 10:41 Foa lan Tide looks away from Oriole hoping not to be attacked 10:43 Muzzlelad Animal slowly crawls away trying to escape Oriole's rage. Oriole snaps at her for last time before walking towards Beaker 10:46 Foa lan Tide wanders away to find something to eat Mabili watches oriole slightly scared of the sudden dominance 10:48 Muzzlelad Luckily Beaker is saved by Canis' alarm, he has spotted the same group of males 10:50 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop perks her ears and gets to her paws as Canis barks an alarm 10:50 Muzzlelad Nimrod gives chase to the nearest male, Flash. 10:51 Foa lan Tide runs back to the rendezvous site after hearing the alarm 10:51 Muzzlelad Canis chases after Digimon, Homestar sneaks around trying to find a female away from the group. 10:51 Foa lan She looks at the rovers Still being slightly away from the pack 10:52 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop watches the rovers cautiously, her ears slightly lowered 10:53 Muzzlelad Homestar spots his first target, Tide, he slowly makes his way towards her 10:53 Foa lan Tide lowers her ears but stays still 10:54 Muzzlelad Homestar approaches Tide, he wags his tail in a friendly maner Muzzlelad Fang spots the two, he finally decides to be useful and starts charging towards Homestar. He immediatly bolts off seeing the larger male coming for him 11:30 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop remains seated by her sister, watching the series of events silently 11:31 Muzzlelad Fang returns panting after chasing the rover, he lays down under a tree too tired to do anything else Nimrod returns before Canis, he remains alert in case the rovers return. 11:35 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop ignores the rovers, as most of them seem to be controlled by the pack, and nips at Lilly's ears playfully 11:37 Muzzlelad Fang watches Nimrod and returning Canis, he knows it isnt over yet. The two males scent mark around the rendezvous site Oriole starts scent marking all the females, Animal walks away from Oriole as far as she can 11:39 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop wags her tail at her sister as the two begin to play, barking softly at each other 11:40 Muzzlelad Oriole growls at Ju Drop and Lilly, she scent marks both of them before continuing to Beaker 11:42 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop lowers her ears as Oriole growls at her and her sister. Ceasing their playing, Ju Drop sits beside her sister and begins watching alertly for the rovers 11:44 Muzzlelad Nimrod and Canis growl as Flash and Homestar reappear, they immediatly give chase to them 'November 11/12' (August 23, 2013) Foa lan Tide grooms herself in the gathering darkness 4:38 Muzzlelad Nimrod is still asleep, Canis guards the rendezvous site in case roving males appear. Oriole snarls at Animal and attacks her again 4:38 Foa lan Mabili stares at Oriole 4:48 Muzzlelad Oriole snaps at Animal and scent marks her before letting her go. 4:50 Foa lan Mabili shudders and walks over to Oriole, still not having all her Winter coat yet 4:55 Muzzlelad Oriole sits next to Mabili, she starts grooming her. Animal growls as she walks away from Oriole 4:56 Foa lan Tide starts approaching Oriole cautiously, afraid Oriole's mood might change again 4:57 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop sits beside her sister, watching the tense pack cautiously 5:08 Muzzlelad Oriole gives Tide a cold glare, making a rumbling noise in her thoat. 5:09 Foa lan Tide shuffles on her paws and pads to Ju Drop 5:10 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop perks her ears as Tide approaches, and wags her tail slightly in greeting 5:14 Foa lan Tide also wags her tail and sits on Ju Drop's other side 5:16 Muzzlelad Canis heads off on patroling, leaving Nimrod to keep watch over the pack. 5:17 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop stretches out on the ground, her thick pelt protecting her from the chilling wind Foa lan Tide yawns and pads over to a sheltered tree and curls up underneath it 5:32 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop lays her head on her paws and dozes off beside her sister 5:33 Muzzlelad Nimrod gets up and stretches his hind legs, he looks around the pack. 5:34 Foa lan Tide looks up and wags her tail at Nimrod 5:34 Maplewolfpup99 Beaker's jaws gape in a huge yawn, revealing her canines. The cold wind ruffles her thickening fur rapidly as she sits. Muzzlelad Nimrod wags his tail back at Tide in greeting 1:37 Maplewolfpup99 This time Beaker stands as the wind runs through her fur, deciding to find better shelter than a scrawny tree. 1:38 Foa lan Tide lays her head on her paws and closes her eyes 1:39 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop opens her eyes abruptly as she feels her sister move beside her 1:41 Maplewolfpup99 The fallen leaves litter the ground, turning it vibrate shades of red, orange, and yellow. As Beaker passes a pile of leaves they shake, and a moment later Bentley jumps out, attempting to tackle Beaker. Maplewolfpup99 Beaker watches her son momentarily as he trots off, looking for someone else to mess with. 5:49 Foa lan Tide gets up and starts digging a hole 5:51 Maplewolfpup99 Beaker finds a large tree that shelters her from the harsh wind, but is still within clear view of the pack. She curls under it, making herself into a tight ball. 5:53 Foa lan Mabili goes away from Oriole and wanders around the clearing 5:54 Maplewolfpup99 As sleep does not come Beaker wanders back to the pack, restless 5:54 Muzzlelad Fang rolls over onto his back, letting out a yawn. Maybelline snaps at Animal, she also started becoming more aggressive. Foa lan Tide stops digging and goes over to her friend Maybelline hoping she won't be aggressive 5:56 Maplewolfpup99 Beaker yawns again, sitting and watching Maybelline and Animal. 5:56 Muzzlelad Animal bares her teeth, as she lays. She growls back at the aggressive beta, Maybelline leaves Animal seeing Tide approach. 5:57 Foa lan Tide wags her tail at Maybelline cautiously 5:57 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop watches Mabili wander around, and wags her tail at the pup 5:58 Muzzlelad Maybelline looks at Tide and wags her tail back slightly. Her attention turns to something moving between the bushes 5:58 Foa lan Mabili stops and wags her tail slightly sitting down Tide perks her ears and looks where Maybelline is looking 5:59 Muzzlelad Oriole snaps at Animal, now she chases her off. Then she trots to Beaker, her tail raised high. 5:59 Maplewolfpup99 Beaker's attention is soon drawn to something moving in the bushes, and her ears perk curiously yet cautiously Beaker immediately watches the female and lowers her body, looking away. 6:00 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop pricks her ears forward as something concealed in bushes catches some pack members' attention 6:00 Foa lan Tide creeps slowly to the bushes cautiously 6:00 Muzzlelad Oriole attacks Beaker, being one of the eldest females, she scent marks her, making sure she knows who is in charge. She soon leaves her seeing Animal return 6:01 Maplewolfpup99 Beaker whines and allows the female to scent mark her. Getting up, Beaker shakes her fur 6:03 Muzzlelad Maybelline stares at the figure coming out of the bushes, a large male she had never seen before. 6:04 Foa lan Tide lowers her ears and looks at the wolf 6:04 Maplewolfpup99 Beaker immediately sees the male as he emerges from the bushes, but stays frozen, eyes watching him 6:05 Muzzlelad The wolf looks around carefully, scanning the pack. He notices majority of adults are females so he slowly walks closer. 6:06 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop's eyes fix on the large male, and her ears lower cautiously as he approaches the pack 6:06 Foa lan Tide walks closer to him slowly with her ears still lowered 6:06 Maplewolfpup99 Beaker flattens her ears and backs up slightly, unsure. She turns to leave but stops, turning, to watch him over her shoulder 6:07 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop takes a few steps towards Tide and barks quietly at her, continuing to watch the large male 6:07 Muzzlelad Nimrod catches an odd scent and he turns looking where some pack members are staring. The male seems to have some experience as he immediatly bolts back into the forest before he can be seen by Nimrod. 6:08 Foa lan Tide tilts her head and straightens her ears again 6:09 Maplewolfpup99 Beaker watches as he disappears, perking her ears. She takes a few trots forward to where he was, sniffing the ground and air. Her eyes remain locked on the spot he disappeared 6:09 Muzzlelad Oriole immediatly scent marks all the adult females, one by one. Nimrod decides to patrol around the rendezvous site 6:09 Foa lan Tide allows Oriole to scent-mark her silently 6:09 Maplewolfpup99 Beaker allows Oriole to scent mark her 6:10 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop watches as Oriole approaches her, and lets her scent mark her without protest 6:11 Muzzlelad Oriole keeps scent marking the females with no trouble, until she comes over to Maybelline. The beta female growls baring her teeth at Oriole. 6:12 Maplewolfpup99 Shaking her fur, Beaker watches Oriole and Maybelline. 6:14 Muzzlelad Oriole snarls and snaps at Maybelline angrily. Maybelline also raises her tail snarling. After a few more minutes Oriole manages to put her cousin in her place, she scent marks her. 6:16 Instant Karma1 Ju Drop trots back towards Lilly, watching Maybelline and Oriole cautiously 6:16 Maplewolfpup99 Ears perked Beaker stares at the spot where the male disappeared, curious. She looks around the pack to see if any members are watching her 6:17 Foa lan Tide watches the other females being scent marked as the sun sets 6:19 Muzzlelad Nimrod returns from patroling, the male probably left. He covers the male's scent with his own. 6:20 Maplewolfpup99 Seeing Nimrod return Beaker wags her tail in greeting momentarily, watching Maybelline and Oriole afterwards. Foa lan Tide curls up to take a nap 6:23 Muzzlelad Canis also returns from his patroling trip, he sits down watching the other pack members. 6:24 Maplewolfpup99 Yawning, Beaker trots off, ready for sleep. 'November 21' (August 26, 2013) Foa lan Tide shakes the snow off her pelt, not feeling the cold because of her thick pelt 3:54 Muzzlelad Canis and Nimrod both left on patroling, leaving the pack guarded by Fang and the teens. Seacrest eventually approaches the pack, he watches them from a distance. 3:55 Foa lan Tide catches sight of a wolf nearby and starts watching 3:57 Muzzlelad Seacrest catches familiar scents, he slowly walks closer to the pack. Fang doesnt seem to be really intersted in looking out for rovers, he prefers to relax in the cool snow. And the teens are busy play-fighting to see Seacrest near 3:58 Foa lan Tide sniffs the air and starts walking towards the wolf she currently thinks is a rover 4:00 Muzzlelad Seacrest sees a female walking towards him and he wags his tail waiting for her to approach, thinking its the perfect chance Foa lan Tide stops a few feet away and sniffs the air again 4:03 Muzzlelad Seacrest eventualy recognizes the female, its her litter-mate sister Tide. Although he cant mate with her, he wags his tail happily to see her again 4:04 Foa lan Tide looks slightly confused, then sniffs the air again and recognizes the scent. She barks in delight 4:06 Muzzlelad Seacrest wags his tail and bows happily, Oriole spots Tide and a male she thinks its a rover. Oriole raises her tail and rushes towards them angrily 4:06 Foa lan Tide backs away with her ears flattened 4:08 Muzzlelad Oriole growls, Seacrest takes a step back. Oriole soon recognizes her brother and quickly changes her mood, letting out a bark 4:08 Foa lan Tide relaxes and walks up to Seacrest and starts grooming some of his neck fur 4:10 Muzzlelad Oriole also starts grooming Seacrest, he sits and wags his tail, enjoying the attention from his sisters. 4:12 Foa lan Tide stops grooming and sits beside Seacrest 4:14 Muzzlelad Seacrest grooms Tide before laying down next to them 4:14 Foa lan When Seacrest lays down Tide lays down beside him and rests her head on his back 4:15 Muzzlelad Oriole sits next to her litter-mates happy to be together. Seacrest slowly closes his eyes, enjoying company after being roving on his own for almost three days 4:17 Foa lan Tide starts dozing Mabili pokes at some thin ice on the edge of a puddle with her paw Muzzlelad Seacrest falls asleep for some minutes, later he wakes up spotting two males near 4:21 Foa lan Tide wakes up when Seacrest moves and she licks his ear groggily 4:23 Muzzlelad Seacrest shakes his pelt, Nimrod and Canis see Tide and Oriole with a strange male and immediatly rush after him thinking its a rover. Seacrest gives his good-byes to his sisters before running off to resume roving. 4:23 Foa lan Tide looks after him. She sighs and turns to look at Canis and Nimrod 4:24 Muzzlelad Nimrod and Canis scent mark around the area, Oriole growls and snaps at the males. 4:25 Foa lan Tide sits down and watches her sister straighten up the males Muzzlelad Canis leaves Oriole and heads back to the pack. Nimrod rolls over when Oriole snaps at him. 4:30 Foa lan Tide looks longingly back in the direction of Seacrest then trots back to the pack Category:Role Play Category:Role Play Archives Category:Role Play Archives Young Ones